dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goten: GT (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Manga: "Videl's Emergency Anime: "I am Saiyaman |Race=1/2 Human-type Earthling-1/2 Saiyan |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Age 767 |Date of death = May 8th, 774 Age 796 (timeline erased; erased from existence - erasure undone) |Address=439 East District |Allegiance=Z-Fighters Team 18 |FamConnect= Goten (parallel timeline counterpart) Future Goten (alternate timeline counterpart) Original Goku (father) Original Chi-Chi (mother) Original Gohan (brother) Android 18 (team leader) Android 17 (team member) Android 16 (team member) Original Trunks (lifelong bestfriend & fusee) Original Piccolo (mentor) Shin (fusee) }} GT Goten is the Parallel Timeline (GT Timeline) Timeline counterpart of Goten Biography After Super 17's attack the Z-Fighters assemble to fight against the Dragon Ball Abusers. He battles against the Abusers numerous times, and is nearly killed by them. Bulla later uses Original Super Shenron to change the timeline, but remaining abusers manage escape to the Timespace Rift. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast *Ki Sense *Masenko - Gohan taught Goten Masenko sometime between the Tournament and Goku training Uub. However, his version weaker compared to Gohan's and Pan's. **Uncle-Niece Masenko - A Team attack with Pan using Masenko to destroy Ribet. *Kamehameha **Kamekameha **Super Kamehameha **One-Handed Kamehameha **True Kamehameha - During the energy struggle between Rilldo's Deadly Metal Needles and the Family Kamehameha; Goten was able to magnify the power his Kamehameha to point it matched the power of True Kamehameha. **Family Kamehameha - Combination of Goku's Super Kamehameha, Goten's Super Kamehameha/True Kamehameha, and Pan's Kamehameha used against Rilldo to try to defeat him for good. *Assault - Also called Charge! in some games. **Instant Assault - A weaker version of Assault. *Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack - While on their trip to search for Dragon Balls and prior to it as well - Goten begin training to use Gotenks' moves for himself in order to advance his powers. *Galactic Donut - As above - Goten began using Gotenks' moves to further himself. Transformations Super Saiyan Goten acquire Super Saiyan while training with Chi-Chi at a young age and was able to shock Gohan when he transformed during their training for the Tournament. Super Saiyan Full Power At sometime between Goku leaving to training Uub and Goku finishing his training; Goten mastered his Super Saiyan form and was able to use the same powers that Gohan had obtained. He used it against Rilldo after revealing that he was only using half-strength during their fight and showed his true power by machine Rilldo in his Hyper Meta form. Super Saiyan 2 As he spent most of his time training with Gohan during the Time Skip; Goten was able to achieve Super Saiyan 2. His hair become rigid and longer in this form and was able to pressure Ribet during his fight but was unable to match Goku's power. Super Saiyan 3 Enraged by Giru's apparent betrayal; Goten manages to ascend into Super Saiyan 3 and achieves the power to outmatch all members of the Sigma Force. However, he was knocked out by Giru's sleeping gas and was nearly captured but Pan was able to save him hide in a sewer. Fusions Shinten Shinten (シン天; Shinten) is the EX-Fusion of Shin, and Original Goten. He was strong enough to face against Team Bulla. Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Erased Characters Category:Universe 7 Characters